Lockjaw (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Lockjaw *'Current Alias:' *'Aliases:' Slobberchops, Sparky *'Relatives:' **Bixby (brother) **The Beast (sister) **Doc Jaw (sister) **Puppy (son) *'Affiliation:' **Inhuman Royal Family **Ally of the Fantastic Four **Guardian of Ms. Marvel *'Citizenship:' **Attilan **New Attilan *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'0" *'Length:' 6'8" *'Weight:' 1240 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Unusual Features:' **Dog physiology **Small, two-pronged antennae upon his forehead *'Origin:' Inhuman Dog *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Attilan Origin The massive dog known as Lockjaw is the loyal pet of the Royal Family of the Inhumans, an offshoot of humanity that was genetically altered by the Kree centuries ago whose isolation in the hidden city of Attilan resulted in the development of a high technological society with a focus on genetics. He was born from the Inhumans' experimentation on canines and shares a particular bond with Black Bolt and Crystal. He is regularly used as transportation to traverse between time and space. Powers and Abilities Powers Interdimensional Teleportation: Lockjaw's major power is the ability to teleport himself and up to about one ton of additional mass across space and even to other dimensions. In order for Lockjaw to teleport another person or object with him, the person or object must stand within a radius of 14 feet from Lockjaw's body and preferably be in contact with him. Lockjaw is capable of teleporting himself as little as 10 feet or as far as 240,000 miles from his original spot, the distance from the Earth to the Moon at its apogee. It is not yet known whether he can teleport himself further than that. The process of teleportation appears to be psionic in nature and is accompanied by a visible discharge of energy from his antenna. The precise method by which his brain taps the associated psionic energies and harnesses them for use is not known. Lockjaw requires no recovery time after utilizing his teleportation power. Interdimensional Tracking Senses: Lockjaw possesses a sense of smell so keen that he can track or locate a scent across dimensional space. Since odors cannot physically travel across dimensions, this ability of Lockjaw's appears to be at least in part an extrasensory one, the precise nature of which is as yet unknown. He was stated to be able to teleport by tracking the mental energies of his target. Superhuman Strength: Due to his great size, Lockjaw's jaw is extremely strong. He was stated to be "super strong" and can carry 3,600 pounds on his back. Superhuman Durability: Lockjaw is much more durable than a human. He has been described as "basically indestructible". Claws: Lockjaw's claws can dig through solid ferro-concrete. Weaknesses Canine Urges: Lockjaw often suffers from canine urges. These often take the form of the desire to chase animals. Limited Manipulative Abilities: Being a canine, Lockjaw can only pick up or otherwise manipulate what he can fit his jaw on. Category:Individuals Category:New Attilanians Category:Attilanians Category:Males Category:5'0" Category:1240 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Canine Physiology Category:Antennae Category:Inhumans Category:Dogs Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Attilan Category:Mutates Category:Teleportation Category:Interdimensional Teleportation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Claws Category:Fur Category:Superhuman Olfaction Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Feral Instincts Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Time Travel